


侵略者

by yxc199



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Bestiality, M/M, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 18:20:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20493188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yxc199/pseuds/yxc199
Summary: 为了发泄芝诺斯旺盛的精力，奥卢斯为他准备了一个特别的礼物……





	侵略者

在帝国人中，他也是最无能的那一种，他甚至无法阻止自己的入伍申请书被擅自修改。

这个恶劣的玩笑，对于他来说仿佛一份死亡通知，因为谁都知道，第十二军团的军团长是个什么样的人物。死在那个暴虐的皇太子阁下手下的兵士们，都足以攻打下一个小国了。

这个年轻的士兵重重叹了一口气，又开始了自己毫无意义的舰上巡逻。因为第三只眼曾经受到过重创，无法发挥出它原本的作用。这也是他备受欺凌的原因之一，而现在，他因此而胆战心惊。

他必须竖起耳朵听着，畏惧着每一个拐角，因为他害怕会遇到那个怪物一般的军团长。他只在人群中见过皇太子殿下，异常高大的身形在恐惧的作用下更被无限的放大——仿佛可以随时将弱小的他在手中碾死。

当他经过一个环形的回廊时，总是会在哪儿驻足眺望，今日他也停下了脚步。

回廊的中心是玻璃穹顶，下方是穿透了几层高度的巨大温室。即便是在帝国中，会在飞船上建造这样巨大温室也是少数。里面长着他从未见过的变异植物，但是也并非只有植物而已，他不止一次看到过野兽的身影，在阔叶的遮挡下，依稀能够看出是合成的奇美拉兽。

与那些被关在笼子里作为战力的奇美拉不同，温室的野兽总是惬意的在树下小憩，偶尔会经过那张被安置在温室中的床榻上，它显然是被当做一只宠物在饲养。

那么饲主又是谁呢，除了皇太子殿下，恐怕不会有其他人选了。就像是要印证他所想的，当他朝下放看去时，温室之中除了奇美拉，还多了一个金发的男人。

新兵哆嗦着跌倒在地上，向后挪动了些许试图远离回廊。他祈祷着那位皇太子没有发现他的窥视，然而他的心脏跳动的是如此的剧烈，仿佛整艘飞船都会听见那般。

汗水瞬间就湿透了他的脸颊，他捂着脸瞪大了眼睛，无法将刚才看到的画面从脑海里挥走。

他看到了——他确实看到了。他看到了……

被恐惧占据的心，因为不断闪现的画面而逐渐恢复平静，他吞了吞口水，慢悠悠的又爬向了那个玻璃穹顶，试图在巨大植物的遮掩下，窥探其中的秘密。

就如刚才所见的那般，那个金发的男人并未穿着铠甲，赤裸着上身靠着床边席地而坐，他金色的长发铺散在床榻之上，虽然从未见过皇太子的面容，但是那异于常人的强健体魄，除了太子殿下之外再无他人了。

新兵无法理解，无法思考，他趴在玻璃之上怔怔的看着下方正在发生的禁忌。

巨大的合成兽如同温驯的那般匍匐在皇太子殿下的身上，享受着主人的抚摸。但是那只应当是宠物的野兽，却耸动着臀部，侵犯着自己的主人。

他不知道这可怕的性交已经持续了多久，每一次抽送，怪物涨大的阴囊都会剧烈的甩动，他可以看到那个黑色的囊袋上沾满了黏稠的白色液体。在它的身下，帝国的皇太子就如同一只雌兽那般，紧紧攥着奇美拉金色的鬃毛，享受着来自雄性的操弄。

“为什么……”那个如此强大的存在，竟然会展开双腿与一只野兽交娈。他多日来的恐惧就像是一个笑话，因为伟大的皇太子也不只不过是一个喜欢被雄兽侵犯的怪胎而已。他心中的高塔在这个瞬间坍塌，看着温室中淫乱的画面，他的下体也在不受控制的勃起。

“……怪物……”新兵用还在微微发抖的嘴唇低声说着，他的手已经握住了自己的性器。因为备受欺凌，他早就已经无法正常勃起，但是现在，他从未如此亢奋过。他就像是初次体验手淫的少年那样，粗鲁而急切的套弄着自己的阴茎。

只是这一次，那疯狂而淫乱的画面正在眼前上演。

那只野兽加快了抽送的速度，高高扬起的尾巴因为兴奋而不断的抽搐，肩上的两个脑袋似乎难易承受公狮射精的快感，摇晃露出獠牙袭向了身下的人。

新兵因此而瑟缩，就在他以为芝诺斯将会死在羊首的撕咬下时，那位皇太子殿下却露出了痴醉的笑容。芝诺斯侧着脑袋，任由青色的羊首啃咬着自己的颈部，尖锐的獠牙刺破了皮肤，涌出的鲜血因为羊首的鼻息而结上了冰霜。

那个怪胎享受着这一切，仰着脖子在怪物的撕咬下承受着对方在自己体内注入精液。红色的龙首将利齿嵌入了他的肩膀，微弱的电流加快了血液的流动，也让这个正在被侵犯的家伙在快感中不断的痉挛。

“怪物——怪物——”新兵咬着牙咒骂着，他也不清楚自己到底是在斥责谁，他紧紧的攥着自己的阴茎，将精液喷洒在玻璃穹顶之上，他妄想着，那个匍匐在皇太子身上的并非奇美拉而是他自己。

他比那只野兽更加用力的操弄着那个强大的男人，让对方沉醉在自己的阴茎之下。

被快感彻底懵逼的五感，让他丝毫没有注意到身后靠近的声音，他甚至没有意识到，原本注视着奇美拉的那个男人，正在凝视着高处窥视的他。

-

一开始，为了发泄他无止无尽的精力和欲求，他的下属们会带来四处寻来的所谓强者，但是那些无能的家伙在他面前不堪一击，和在村镇中狩猎人畜毫无二致，只能短暂的满足他的欲望。

后来那些愚蠢的士官们终于想到了别的方法，他们献上女人乃至男人希望让皇太子满意，然而那些柔软而脆弱的肉躯，会在交合的时候被轻易的扭断骨头，甚至被彻底撕裂下体，直到某一天，奥卢斯为他准备了与众不同的东西。

“据我观察，殿下也是一个正常的男性。”听到这句话的芝诺斯没有任何回应，他靠在椅子上看着地面上残留的血迹，就在刚才，这里发生了毫无理由毫无逻辑的杀戮，尸体已经被运走，血迹却被残留了下来。死者似乎在帝国中也是颇有名望的贵族之子，为了追随皇太子拒绝了父母的安排执意前来。但是芝诺斯对此毫无印象，既是如此的无能之人，能够用来填补一些杀戮的冲动，也算是有所奉献。

奥卢斯稍稍往前了一步，他觉得既然芝诺斯没有阻止，那就代表他被允许继续，“自古以来，雄性都扮演着征服者。但是，男性的体内也藏着一些秘密，芝诺斯殿下，您是否尝试过打开自己的身体……”他的话未说完，凝视着地面的男人忽然侧目移来了视线，奥卢斯微微垂下视线，没有停下，他知道，皇太子正在判断是否要因为接下来的内容而杀他，但若是因此心生畏惧沉默不语，那就是必死无疑了。

“对于您来说，普通的人没有那种资格，而我……有别的办法，为您的日常消遣带来更多的乐趣。”

在片刻的沉默后，芝诺斯才收回了视线，他看着无声蔓延的血迹，缓缓的开口，“你弄错了一点，奥卢斯。只有强者才能够扮演征服者。”显然，芝诺斯没有因为那番话而感到不悦，这也让奥卢斯松了一口气，“至于你说的乐趣……”人类屏住了呼吸，等待着下话，“就让我见识一下吧。”

“……遵命，皇太子殿下。”

这将会是一个大胆而疯狂的常识，奥卢斯为此兴奋不已。他不允许任何人参与这个实验，哪怕芝诺斯不在意有人旁观——因为介意的人是奥卢斯自己。他必须承认自己的忠心之中夹杂了他太多的私心，他畏惧这个如同怪物一般强大的男人，却有热烈的，渴望着对方。那绝不仅仅只是对于强者，对于领导者的渴望……

仅仅是看到芝诺斯在实验室内脱下沉重的铠甲，褪下衣物露出那健壮的身体，奥卢斯就已经硬的发疼了。他借用控制台遮挡自己下体，但是却无法控制自己因为兴奋而发颤的声音，“请在穿上实验的衣服，芝诺斯殿下……”芝诺斯大概已经发现了他的异样，这位年轻的军团长没有动怒，他松开手将厚重的长衫坠于地上，发出沉重的闷响，“没那个必要。”芝诺斯说着抬头看向了高处的奥卢斯，毫不避讳展示着自己的身躯，胯间的庞然大物尚未勃起，就已经超过了普通人类的极限，哪怕是在身材如此高大的芝诺斯身上，它都显得格外的巨大。

奥卢斯压抑着自己的欲望，按下了编辑好的程式，实现室内传出了机械的嗡嗡声像。每一个精心设计的仪器都是为了为实验体带来最为完美的高潮，它们就仿佛是奥卢斯延伸而出的手臂，也许在制造的时候，他不慎将自己名为性欲的部分灵魂也一并融入了其中。因为那些钢筋铁骨所制的仪器的动作，比任何人都要细腻。

芝诺斯依靠在床榻上享受着器械的摆布，这样的玩弄并不能给他带来多大的兴趣，但是他依旧因为器械熟练而精准的刺激而勃起。

毕竟这个身体渴望着性爱，他今日就是为此而来。做爱和战斗，对于芝诺斯来说并无二致，都是用最优秀的利刃，贯穿对方的身体。那些惨叫声，血液涌出的温度，肠道因为疼痛而痉挛时紧致的包裹，都让他如同宰杀人畜时那般愉悦。只是人类的肉体是如此的脆弱，他尚未满足就已经无法动弹，成了一个毫无反应的肉壶。

实验的床榻上有着拘束器的痕迹，也许奥卢斯也在这里对其他人做过相同的实验，虽然它们现在已经被尽数卸下。那个男人十分清楚，这些脆弱的拘束器无法捆住芝诺斯，它们的存在就将是一种冒犯。只要皇太子愿意配合，他就可以继续自己的计划。“现在……要开始进入正题了，芝诺斯殿下……”奥卢斯用低哑的声音说到，他靠在控制台上支撑自己的身体，戳在控制台上的裆部高高隆起，早就湿的一塌糊涂，也在光滑的器械上留下了粘腻的痕迹。

伴随着开关，展示在芝诺斯面前的是一根橡胶制作的男根，不知是参照了什么生物的模型，长着古怪的模样。“这是取自奇美拉兽的形状，已经根据条件缩小了一些……”奥卢斯试图说明，但是芝诺斯却不耐烦的打断了他，“不用多说了，奥卢斯。”

“是……只是一开始可能会有些疼。”哪怕使用了大量的润滑液，在以野兽为模型的人造阴茎插入体内时，芝诺斯依旧感到了钝痛和压迫感。他并不排斥这种陌生给痛楚，反而给他带来了新鲜的快感。肠道紧紧包覆着入侵的异物，每一次呼吸它的存在感就会变得更为鲜明。

“您感觉怎么样了？”“做吧。”芝诺斯丝毫没有犹豫便给予了他权限，这给奥卢斯带来了极大的勇气，他深深吸了一口气，打开了最后的一道程序，“那么……开始了……芝诺斯大人。”

当震动感传来的瞬间，原本安静的器械就如同最饥渴的淫兽那般狠狠的抽送起来，它顶端被制作成管口，朝着紧密的甬道不断的注入润滑的液体，以求进入更深的地方。芝诺斯猛地攥紧了床沿，强大的冲击让他无法克制的扬起了脖子，他开始主动的张开双腿以迎接这个机械的侵犯，每一次抽送，这个兽状的性器都会伴随着震动准确的碾过他体内最令人发狂的地方。奥卢斯说的没错，这确实是一种非凡的乐趣，会轻易的让人沉醉。

他在机械抽送了几十下后就到达了高潮，而机械不会因此而停下，它依旧在顶撞着他的肠道，模拟着雄性在他体内喷洒着滚烫的液体。过去他享受着在被搅烂的肠道内注精时湿热的感觉。现在，每一股精液喷涌而出时，他都会因为来自体内的撞击无法自控的痉挛。这是野蛮而粗暴的快感，让他从一个侵略者变成了被侵略者，但是无论是肉体还是大脑，都因为足以麻木神志的快感而选择了妥协。

当芝诺斯开始主动的套弄自己的性器以榨出剩余的精液时，那张开双腿接受器械操弄而自渎的模样终于让奥卢斯再也无法忍耐，他晃动着腰部去磨蹭控制台的边缘，用令人发疼的力道挤压着阴茎，将黏稠的精液射满自己的裤裆。奥卢斯不觉得这样可耻或可悲，因为他感到从未有过的满足，这也是他经历过得最为完美的高潮。

“如果您觉得满意的话……我会为您准备，更加……更加完美的实验。”他看着那个在实验室的床榻上一脸餍足享受着高潮余韵的男人，用还在发颤的声音询问，。

实验室内的男人静默了片刻才撑起自己的身体，那跟兽状的性器从体内滑出时，被射入体内的炙热粘液缓缓的从股间淌出，芝诺斯呼了一口气，眯着眼睛感受着从未有过的体验，他也放任奥卢斯，用贪婪的目光舔舐着他的身体等待他的回答，“我期待着。”

奥卢斯为此建造了这个巨大的温室，奇美拉在他的手中经过了精密的调校，然而在面对其他人时，它依旧是凶猛的野兽，奥卢斯相信真正让奇美拉屈服的是芝诺斯本身，他所做的只是给予了奇美拉繁殖的欲望，性交的快感。他甚至赋予了这只合成兽更加旺盛的精力和增大的性器，当芝诺斯战斗和杀戮的欲求无法得到满足时，以填满芝诺斯越发猛烈的欲望。

这原本应该是更加隐秘的行为，哪怕是帝国，也对这种禁忌有所避讳，但是在芝诺斯眼里，他人的非议没有任何意义。也许对于皇帝陛下来说，无论是什么理由，只要能够让无限暴走的皇太子稍稍停下来，他都愿意接受。然而奥卢斯却依旧执着的想要守护最后的一层防线，将那些窥视温室的人加以处理或直接抹杀。

“芝诺斯殿下……”奥卢斯的声音从床榻旁的仪器中传来。芝诺斯撩起一侧的头发，以手肘支着窗沿让自己稍稍的直起身子。奇美拉因为他的抽身而发出不满的低鸣，用巨大的爪子扒着他的胸膛又向上顶入了一些。那尖锐的爪子在芝诺斯的皮肤上留下鲜明的血痕，实际上奥卢斯并不希望芝诺斯直接与野兽交娈，因为哪怕他再精细的调整，都无法避免奇美拉伸出自己的爪牙。他曾经试图敲碎锐齿拔去尖爪，但是他甚至不敢动提起它的念头，芝诺斯享受着这些伤口，和被咬断脖子的风险，这也是他要求奥卢斯提供真正的合成兽，而非在奥卢斯掌控之中的机械。

“我已经为您准备好了最新的道具，融合了人类的意识和器械的机能……”这似乎终于引起了芝诺斯的兴趣，皇太子猛地攥住了奇美拉的龙首，对于它痛苦的哀嚎无动于衷，侧头听着奥卢斯的话，“这个世界上，果然只有人类，才会对性欲产生最大最深的渴求。”

奥卢斯无需等待芝诺斯的首肯，只要在这温室之中，他的一切行为都将被无条件的认可。也许这也是帝国的皇太子对他的轻视，那个男人知道，无论给予他多大的权力，奥卢斯不会踏出那一步。只有观察，才能够让奥卢斯的欲望得到满足。

那个出现在温室之中的道具包裹着机械的外壳，它被打造的如同巨人，注射了大量药剂强行增肥的阴茎从一开始就持续勃起着，涌出腥臭的精液。被金属覆盖的面部无法看到他的样貌，只有暴露在外的第三只眼被嵌入了几根黑色的金属管。

“是帝国人吗。”“请原谅，芝诺斯大人，只有他适合……”奥卢斯的话未说完，芝诺斯手中挣扎的龙首就被扭断了脖子，这人类紧张的吞咽着口水，接着说道，“我需要一个渴望着您的人类意识，而他刚好出现在了这里……”

“无妨，只是需要你再为我准备一只奇美拉了。”“在那之前，就让这只全新的成兽作为代替吧，皇太子殿下。”

因为粗暴的融合，肉与金属杂乱的镶嵌在一起，巨大的痛苦似得这个合成的怪物无法平稳的前进，而放大的欲望让他的义眼看到芝诺斯的同时，就跌跌撞撞蹒跚着靠近。它在芝诺斯的面前驻足，轻而易举的抓住了奇美拉的身体如同一团肉块那般将其抛到了一旁。从断颈涌出的血液也因此洒满了芝诺斯的身体，皇太子抹去胸前的血，笑着用指间蹭过自己嘴唇，“全新的成兽吗……那么就来看看你能够做到什么吧。”

他的话音刚落，这个嵌合的怪物背脊忽然冒出了大量软管，它们还纠缠着些许肉和经络，随着怪物的呼吸，裸露的红色血管也在不断的蠕动。

“……芝诺斯……大人……”虽然被封住了口鼻，但是从金属的面罩之下，还是弹出了湿软而粗长的舌头，舔弄着芝诺斯的面颊，芝诺斯因为他发出的声音有些诧异，“能够说话吗？”他说话时候张开的嘴，顷刻间就被这根刚才还小心翼翼舔舐的舌头占据，它长驱直入，探索着他的食道，几乎要探入到胃袋之中。而那跟可怕的甚至不应该被称之为阴茎的肉棒，已经抵在了被奇美拉操弄的柔软的穴口，毫无任何怜悯的用力捅入。

哪怕早就已经习惯了性器的插入，芝诺斯还是感觉到自己被撕裂时带来的疼痛，他没有丝毫不满，反而因此而情绪高涨，他抓着在嘴里肆意探索的舌头猛地拔出，不顾那些被连带而出的唾液，笑着扯住了怪物身上应当是头发的毛发，“没错，就是这样，继续满足我。”

他所表露出的狂喜令奥卢斯都感到了恐惧，奥卢斯也再一次意识到，真正的怪物并不是奇美拉，也不是这个被改造的帝国人，而是芝诺斯本身。哪怕成为了被侵犯的存在，这个怪物一般的男人，依旧是征服者。

-END-


End file.
